Curse of The Shadows
by Hikarai
Summary: Yami Malik Character study/drabble. One sided bronzeshipping and hinted thiefshipping. . The link he had with Malik had never dissipated, nor will it ever. He was thankful for that....Please R&R.


A/N: Another character study. Yami Malik to be precise..and yes this takes place in the shadow realm where he is banished....Inspired from songs..and oh yes...From being in the back of the kitchen at work doing nothing but washing dishes and well...trying to stay focused. So thus this is where this came from..Hope you enjoy it and please R&R...if you deem it good enough to be R&R'd. Again constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Warning: Angsty? Misanthropic? Swears and dark themes? One sided Bronzeshipping. Implied Thiefshipping. Sorta dark? Really I suck at warnings due to the fact that I don't have this planned fully so I can't really warn you about it. Un-Beta/Edited..so please excuse spelling or grammatical errors..I will try my best to keep them to a minimum.

This is a 'sister' fic to 'A Cursed Strength'....May call it "The Curse." series of character studies... All thanks to "The Curse" by Diary of Dreams. Good song if you like that particular genre.

DisFuckingClaimer: Does it really look like I own them? Come on seriously...If I did...things would be _slightly_ different. So No..that's the answer. You happy now? No? Good!

"Talking...duh!"

'Thoughts or thinking'

_emphasis_

A/N: Yami Malik will be referred to as Marik...

~*~*~

He felt it again. That hatred..the _pain_. He slowly opened cold lilac eyes, only to be met with a dark hazy mist. Unruly flaxen blonde bangs fell into them, obstructing his view of nothingness. A bronzed hand gently touched his forehead...He could just feel the third eye light up. Always had and always will. He closed his eyes with a grimace _there_ he felt it again. Stronger...bitter. He spat angrily, He _needed_ to be there for his light. He had to be...He was created from his more innocent half..to _protect_ him.

Yes... He had tried to kill his other half during the Battle City tournament, but it was for the best. To preserve his light's innocence and beauty. To keep him safe from everything that threatened his fragile mind and heart. It's why he killed his better half's father. The man did nothing but torment his light. That man tarnished the only one he cared for..he deserved everything he got! Yet...That action in of itself made Malik...his light..dim a bit and cry. Why?! _Why...?_ He did it for his light!

Fathomless lilac eyes snapped open and he snarled heavily as he jumped up from his spot. His mind ached and his heart throbbed emptily in his chest. _They_ were getting worse. Making him feel ill. Marik crossed his arms over his abdomen and dug his nails deep into the clothed flesh there. He clenched and grounded his teeth. The link he had with Malik had never dissipated, nor will it ever. He was thankful for that. At times he could even see his light through that link. See what he has done or was doing. He could also feel the pain. The ever growing agony and the urges...._his_ urges.

"Malik..." his voice was hoarse..raspy as he spoke into the darkness. "My precious..._precious light_..." he tightened his grip on himself...breaching the layer of cloth that covered his smooth bronzed flesh. 'I _need_ to be there.' He mourned angrily as flashes of his light flooded over him. Taunting him..beckoning him..It was like waving a raw steak in front of a starved tiger.

"And then they get mauled..." Marik smirked maliciously. He knew..in just a matter of time. _He_ will be there again, protecting his light. Keeping him safe from _them._

"_They_ don't care about _you _like _I do_." he hissed sharply.

A dull throb in the back of his whirling mind was his answer. He clawed at his flesh, the skin becoming raw.

"They'll never care for you..like _I_ did..Like I do!"

The throbbing began to bubble and raise itself to the forefront of his mind.

He was getting frustrated! His light won't listen to reason... "_He _is only using you!"

He felt the warm sticky liquid trickle down over his fingers. Was he imagining it? He didn't have a corporal body...Then again..this was the realm of the damned.

"The _thief_ will never care for anyone Malik!" He shouted, raising his head upwards, his bangs fell away from those desolate orbs.

He began to laugh, bitter and full of hate. His shoulders shook and his golden earrings clinked against the golden choker. It grew louder and more hysterical, tears welled up and spilled out over the corners of his now widened eyes. He brought his bloodied fingers to his face and ran them down, leaving streaks of the dark viscous liquid.

Wouldn't be long now...Their link was getting stronger after each and every time his light had a "break down".

Won't be long until he is able to rid his light of the clouds that blocked his happiness.

Won't be long until he rids his light of all the pain and sorrow.

Won't be long until he's rid of that _thief._

Won't be long until he is there to _protect_ his light.

To see his smile.

To feel him.

To be out of the dark.

No..it won't be long...._won't be long now at all._

With those thoughts smacking against the innards of his mind he turned on his heel, dark violet cape fluttering lifelessly as he did so. He walked into the dark, the purple mist obscuring his features.

~*~*~

A/N: Sorry if it didn't make any sense..It's just a drabble of sorts! I was trying to make this into a character study...Not sure if I got the points that I wanted to get across...across? Well anywho..Thanks for reading!


End file.
